


waiting in the sky

by ghoultown



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher (Fandom)
Genre: Affection, Author Retribution, Cuddling, Dialogue, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, just fluff, literally just cute, meteor shower, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoultown/pseuds/ghoultown
Summary: Shane laid his blanket out on the ground, adjusting his heavy sweatshirt as he lowered himself to settle in the center. He carefully folded himself up like a dumpling before glancing at Ryan as if to sayC’mon, Ryan. Get comfy.Ryan had mentioned off-handedly while scrolling through his Twitter, “Oh, hey, there’s a meteor shower tonight.” And that was five minutes ago. And now they were outside.(Shane and Ryan watch a meteor shower together. That's it. That's literally it.)
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	waiting in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> there's literally no purpose for this. just wanted some cuteness in my life, and this happened.

As soon as the door to the roof opened and the cold air crept into Ryan’s blanket cocoon, he realized his mistake.

“Shane, this is stupid and I want to go back inside.”

“We aren’t even all the way out the door yet!” Shane kept going, knowing Ryan would follow as much as he hated it. “I told you it would be chilly.”

“Yeah, so I grabbed a blanket.” Ryan sighed, shuffling his bare feet across the concrete roof of their apartment building. “But it’s too small.”

“Typical,” Shane clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Looks like you’ll be a Ryan popsicle by the end of this.”

“We’re not staying out here for too long. I want you to know that. Fifteen minutes or less.” He stood and watched Shane set up his area. “Like, as soon as I see one, I’m going back inside.”

Shane laid his blanket out on the ground, adjusting his heavy sweatshirt as he lowered himself to settle in the center. He carefully folded himself up like a dumpling before glancing at Ryan as if to say _C’mon, Ryan. Get comfy._

Ryan had mentioned off-handedly while scrolling through his Twitter, _“Oh, hey, there’s a meteor shower tonight.”_ And that was five minutes ago. And now they were outside.

Shane laid back on the ground, swaddled to perfection in the comforter from the bed. Ryan was just standing, shivering, frowning down at Shane as though this hadn’t been his doing.

“Ryan, you can’t see the meteors like that,” Shane’s smug grin was incredibly bright for a nearly totally dark night. The streetlights across the street were doing little to assist. “C’mon. Don’t be a party pooper.”

“ _Don’t be a party pooper_ ,” Ryan muttered as he knelt next to Shane, clearly in position to stand and run inside when it was time. “This is dumb.”

“You’ll be eating those words soon,” he lulled his head to the side to look at Ryan, “You ever see a meteor shower before?”

“I’ve been… uh, _present_ for one.” He cleared his throat, leaning against a raised platform and looking up at the sky. His teeth were chattering – he wanted to sit closer to Shane for warmth but he was still slightly mad at him, so his situation would have to do. He crossed his arms inside his blanket burrito, “I think I’ve been in groups where everyone’s seen one and I’ve just kinda played along.”

“That’s really tragic.” Shane hummed, “Well, tonight’s the night we change that.”

Ryan clenched his teeth together. He would never truly know how Shane had been acclimated to below-zero temperatures. It had to have been over fifty degrees and yet he felt like he was going to die.

They sat in silence for good while. It was almost like they were afraid any noise would deter the meteors from falling. Every now and then, Shane would make a small hum noise to say _Oh, I think I see one!_ only to be followed by a more disappointed hum. Ryan found it cute, though he couldn’t focus on any one thing. He was cold, he was in the dark. Shane was a few feet away. It wasn’t ideal.

“I’m cold,” Ryan finally said – whined – looking over at Shane with his bottom lip stuck out. “Let’s just watch a space documentary inside!”

Shane shook his head, opening his swaddle. “Climb in.”

Ryan stared at him for a few seconds as if the idea wasn’t enticing as all hell, or as if it was ridiculous to cuddle despite the fact that they share a bed nightly and also fuck each other.

“I don’t want your first meteor shower viewing to be bad.” Shane reached for him with his free hand. “It’s warm in here, since I brought a blanket that actually fits me.”

Ryan grumbled something and slowly stood, dropping his insufficient cover and crawling into Shane’s arms. The wonderful experience of warmth and the familiar embrace of Shane made him relax. He nearly fell asleep immediately. His small sigh was not missed by Shane, who hugged him tighter.

“Isn’t this better?”

Ryan hummed an agreement and rested his head back on the arm Shane had wrapped around him, looking up at the sky. A wave of disappointment hit him as soon as he did. “God, the sky’s so fucking big.”

“Uhhh. Yeah.” Shane laughed, “It is.”

“No, I mean… like – how do you _look_ for a meteor? Where do you start?”

Shane shook his head. “Just… choose a star or a planet and lock your eyes on it. That helps. You see the movement faster than if you’re constantly searching.”

“Ah,” Ryan said. He looked at Venus. He thought it was Venus, anyway.

Another long silence. Shane shifted slightly, clearing his throat. The back of Ryan’s neck felt as hot as a frying pan, he freed a hand from the swaddle to feel.

Ryan squinted. “I think I saw one.”

“You _think_ or you _know_?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then you haven’t.” Shane rested his cheek on the top of Ryan’s head. “You’ll know. It isn’t spectacular, but it’s… significant.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. He should have just lied. Then they could have gone inside.

Shane hummed a Star Wars theme as he stared at the dots above them. Ryan felt the vibrations through his chest. He almost asked Shane to stop – but for what reason? He wasn’t doing anything else. And it was a comfort, something to focus on while he waited.

“There’s one,” Shane said quietly.

Ryan missed it. He noticeably deflated. “I’m never going to see one, Shane. This is stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, you’re just blind.” Shane’s arm-harness around Ryan loosened slightly as he moved to look down at him. “You’re getting frustrated. Just chill.”

“ _Chill_ ,” Ryan mocked. He shuffled impossibly closer to Shane. “I want mac’n’cheese after this, or else.”

"I never knew you were so impatient. Remind me never to take you fishing." Shane's voice was so fond it was noticeably warm.

"Oh, right, like _you're_ such a fisherman. C'mon."

“Keep your eyes on the sky, Bergara.”

And then, without warning, it happened. Right beside Venus (?), Ryan saw a streak of light. It seemed little and unimportant in its movement, flickering out almost immediately as if it suddenly flew behind an enormous invisible mass, but Ryan was overtaken by an indescribable amount of joy. Like a shot of heroin right up the spine.

He shot up to a sitting position, bringing Shane up with him (they were practically tied together in the blanket). He scrambled to free an arm, pointing to the sky.

“There!!!!!” Ryan felt himself wiggle, trying to pinpoint the exact place in the sky he saw it. “Did you see it? By Venus!”

He waited for Shane to respond. Instead, he felt himself be pulled back down to a horizontal position, Shane laughing so hard he was shaking the blanket loose.

“What??” Ryan asked, excitement fading into irritation. Shane kissed his cheek, then his head.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Shane muttered into Ryan’s hair. He sighed, “I told you. Isn’t this better than a space documentary?”

“It was.” Ryan wasn’t entirely upset. He’d never felt so alive. “Can we _go_ now? I’m hungry and cold.”

“Oh, when aren’t you hungry and cold?” Shane released his grip on both Ryan and the blanket, pushing himself to stand. “Let’s go, grumpypants.”


End file.
